mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Octavia Melody/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Melhor Noite de Todas Octavia closer S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png Band S01E26.png Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png Octavia post Pinkie S1E26.png Segunda temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Quarta temporada Manifestação Inspiradora Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia Melody in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png Applejack vs Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png Octavia Melody "I knew she was still trouble" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png 5ª Temporada Alegrias e Tristezas DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png Um Pedaço da Vida Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Octavia Melody "a monster attack?!" S5E9.png Octavia "Blast!" S5E9.png| Octavia Melody "performing at the ceremony this afternoon" S5E9.png Octavia "I still haven't sorted out what to play" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "how am I meant to practice" S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png Octavia Melody practicing the cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png Octavia Melody "all these wedding songs are so" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "so... standard" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing again S5E9.png Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png Octavia goes back to practicing S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png| DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png Octavia looking slyly at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello seriously S5E9.png Octavia smiling at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png Octavia playing cello more energetically S5E9.png Octavia playing cello wildly S5E9.png Octavia Melody spinning her cello S5E9.png Octavia Melody's bow tie snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody's cello bow snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello upside-down S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png| DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png Octavia holding out her cello bow S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Octavia Melody sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png| Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody "something like that might work" S5E9.png| DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "'cause I know" S5E24.png Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png| Rara sings "put my heart out on the line" S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Mercadorias MLP Season Five Character poster.png Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Diversos CastleCreator Octavia.png Gameloft characters Octavia Spitfire.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Octavia Melody Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Backround pony crop comic issue 1.png Octavia pulling cello and pushing leaf comic issue 9.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png en:Octavia Melody/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens